Where did my claws go!
by Phoenixpath of Owlclan
Summary: Set after the most recent book, the forgotten warrior. Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze are captured and when the come back to the lake, they turn into something that no cat wants to be. Rated T cuz paranoid ALL RIGHTS OF WARRIORS GOES TO ERIN HUNTER!
1. Chapter 1

xXx Dovewing's POV xXx

Dovewing sighed sadly as she walked into camp, two mice and a sparrow hanging from her jaw. The sun was just beginning to set, and the clan cats were sharing tongues and getting ready for sunset patrol. Just as she set the food on the fresh-kill pile, she turned and nearly ran into Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Cinderheart who all said at nearly the exact same time, "Did you find them? Are they back?"

Dovewing shook her head sadly, and the three she-cats turned and headed back to their respective places, Cinderheart padding over to her littermates while Leafpool and Squirrelflight walked back to the fresh-kill they had been eating, a heavy aura around them.

The gray she-cat turned and walked back to the warriors den, her heart heavy with sadness. It had been just over half a moon since Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze had been taken by twolegs, and yes she could still remember it like it only happened at sunrise

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

"Ok, everyone got it?" asked a familiar brown tabby as he gave orders to the patrol.

"Yep!" replied Lionblaze to the deputy.

"Yes," answered Hollyleaf, her excitement bubbling inside of her, though she remained calm on the outside. Similar responses could be heard by the other cats in the group, including Icecloud, Dovewing, Ivypool, and Foxleap.

Brambleclaw nodded, and turned his attention to the scene in front of him. There were three dogs, the three dogs that had been terrorizing all four of the clans, but mostly Thunderclan. About a quarter moon ago, at a Gathering, all four clans had agreed that the dogs were a nuisance, and had to be stopped. It was unknown whether there were twolegs with them, but one thing was for sure, the dogs were there to stay. All four clans had decided that Thunderclan, (after a snide remark from Blackstar and a defiant retort by Firestar and over half of Thunderclan), would handle this alone, and if they couldn't "handle" it, then the other clans would help. It was a difficult situation, but the only one they could do at the moment, for the Gathering had been about to end.

He three dogs were snoozing in a patch of sunlight, not even aware that there were ailments waiting for them just behind the bushes. Brambleclaw flicked his tail, and the cats burst out of the bushes, yowling and racing towards the dogs, which in turn jumped up and started barking, but strangely enough slowly running through the trees, as if they were leading on the cats. The patrol ignored this fact, continuing to chase them

After a minute or two of chasing the dogs, they came upon a strange contraption, which the dogs ran behind. The clan cats skidded to a halt, staring at the strange object which smelled suspiciously like twoleg, and other smells that made the cats want to hurl. Jayfeather, who had just been happening to collect herbs when he heard the cats attack the dogs, appeared over by a bush and called out, "What in the name of Starclan is THAT thing?"

"Jayfeather, what're YOU doing here?" yelled Brambleclaw, wondering why he would even be here.

"Collecting herbs!"

"Oh… well stay back, it's dangerous!" The cats turned away from their clanmate to inspect the strange thing in front of them, which looked like a monster, but smelled different than one, more like a warped version of crowfood and the metallic water that twolegs tended to drink.

Jayfeather sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know, you just be car-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

All of the patrol whipped around to be greeted by a horrid sight. A huge twoleg was standing a few tail lengths away, with a long white pelt, a strange see-through thing on its face, and Jayfeather clutched in its forepaws, which had a strange yellow fur on it.

"LET ME GO, LET ME GO YOU HORRIBLE CREATURE! LET GO OF ME YOU CRAZY TWOLEG! I SAID LET ME GO! YOU FOX DUNG LET ME GO!" yowled Jayfeather, anger and fear mixing in his voice as he struggled to get free of the grasp, scratching his claws against the strange thing on its face, but to no avail. It apparently was made to protect the twoleg from this sort of thing, for no matter how many times the tom cat scratched, it stayed intact. Staring in horror, the cats watched as their clanmate was injected with some strange device, and at once Jayfeather's blows softened, until he was drooping in the twoleg's arms.

All of the cats screeched in horror, while Lionblaze's and Hollyleaf's could be heard especially, and of them rushed forward, but before they could get a few tail lengths, two more screeches were heard, and what was left of the patrol turned to see Hollyleaf and Lionblaze in similar states, held in the paws of two more twolegs. The patrol backed into a group, hissing and snarling at them to give them their friends back, but of course the twolegs were too stupid to respond. Brambleclaw looked desperately at the sleeping cats, until he saw Jayfeather lift his head groggily and meow so quietly, only the clan cats hearing could pick it up. "Go… run, now… we'll… be fine… GO…" he forced out the last word with as much strength that he could muster before he fell asleep. The cats were just about to fight their way out when a yowl was heard from a twoleg nearby, and the other twolegs surrounding them fell back and headed towards the yowl, cats in tow. Icecloud, Dovewing, Ivypool, and Foxleap were about to run after them when Brambleclaw yelled an order to them, an order none of the cats there wanted to do. "Thunderclan, RETREAT!" The four younger cats all whipped around in shock, but Brambleclaw was already heading back to camp, so the other cats were forced to follow. Taking one last glance at the rustling undergrowth, Dovewing followed her clanmates back to camp to share the awful news: Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf were captured by twolegs.

~~~END FLASHBACK~~~

Dovewing shook her head sadly as she lay down in her nest, remembering the chaos that had ensued, which included much horrified yowling (a lot of it being from Squirrelflight and Leafpool), and an order for all patrols to stay away from that area and to keep watch for the cats. As Dovewing closed her eyes to go to sleep, she remembered thinking about how they were going to explain this to the cats at the gathering in a few days and where the three could possibly be when she heard a joyful yowl sound around the camp.

"THEY'RE BACK! LIONBLAZE, HOLLYLEAF, AND JAYFEATHER ARE BACK!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, people, cats and the average rabbid guinea pig! I have had this idea for a while, so i SHALL be working on it, and posting as often as i can. I dont have a strict schedule for this, but expect a few days difference between postings. Please review and tell me what you think of it o( ^_^)o i do like it when people tell me if i did anything wrong, and any suggestions for writing. But please, dont go pointing out every single flaw without at least telling me what you think about it is good XD<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's a new chapter, thanks to you who reviewed! I was so surprised this little story actually got reviews that quickly o.O So, i just wanted to thank all three of my reviewers, you all get cookies ^_^ Sorry this one is a little short... anyway, enjoy!**

**Warriors and all characters mentioned in this story belong strictly to Erin Hunter. I own only the story idea.**

* * *

><p>xXx Lionblaze's POVxXx<p>

Lionblaze stumbled into the camp wearily with his siblings in tow. As he moved forward, he could barely recognize the faces that swarmed around him, although he could just see clearly enough to recognize the faces of Squirrelflight, Leafpool, and Cinderheart, who were all the closest to him, yelling out stuff that sounded basically like mumbled squawking to him. Whatever those twolegs had done to him, it pretty much messed up all his senses. The young tom cat wanted everything to just stop so he could get to his nest, curl up, and sleep through whatever season they were in at the moment, because he frankly just couldn't remember. Looking back, he could tell his siblings felt the same, even if he couldn't see their certain predicament.

Suddenly, the whirl of faces and colors suddenly stopped, each face that he had seen staying still. He heard the blur of Firestar's voice and felt a gentle tail pushing him towards the warrior's den. Since the cats around him had stopped moving, his eyesight improved a bit, and he was just able to move to the warrior's den and fall down into his nest, feeling his sister next to him. Briefly thanking Starclan that he was able to get home safely, he fell into a deep sleep.

xXx Dovewing's POV xXx

Dovewing raced out of the warrior's den to be greeted by a cheerful sight. Lionblaze was walking into the camp, followed slowly but closely by Jayfeather and Hollyleaf. All three looked tired and shaky, as if they hadn't eaten for half a moon, which considering how much twolegs probably knew about cats, that was probably what had happened.

She was just about to rush up to the crowd of cats when she heard the loud voice of Firestar call out, "That is ENOUGH!" The cats quickly broke up into small groups, all turning to look up at Firestar, except for the new arrivals, who kept walking. The old flame-colored tom cat, as soon he saw that he had the attention he wanted, said in a quieter tone, "I'm sure these three will tell us all about what happened tomorrow, for I'm sure they're very tired at the moment, and could use some rest. Starclan knows what those twolegs did to them, and it must have been trouble getting here from wherever they

were."

The various assortments of cats mumbled their agreements, so Firestar jumped off his pedestal. Dovewing watched as Leafpool and Squirrelflight moved forward and gently guided the three to their dens, Squirrelflight taking the two warriors, while Leafpool guided Jayfeather, who practically looked like he was trying to figure out how many times he could hit his head into a wall or den until he passed out. When all three were situated, the she-cats left with their clanmates to go get back to their various patrols. Dovewing was about to follow when her weary paws reminded her of the hunting she had done, and decided for her that she would go and take a nap. Dovewing tiptoed into the warrior's den, making sure to slip past the sleeping warriors with extra caution, and fell asleep the moment her body hit her nest.

xXx Jayfeather's POV xXx

Jayfeather woke up quietly to feel the sunlight on his back. Whipping his head around, for a split second thinking he was still with the twolegs, he smacked himself right into one of the walls of the den. "OUCH! GREAT STARCLAN, WHO PUT THAT WALL THERE?"

"Jayfeather, that wall was always there, you just happened to run into it," called out Briarlight, surprised to see Jayfeather up already. Although she felt bad for him right now, she was just being able to suppress a flurry of giggles from exiting her mouth.

"Oh…, well how was I supposed to know? Those stupid twolegs messed up my senses, and now I can barely tell stone from trees anymore…"

"What did you say? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just talking to myself…" Jayfeather decided to get out of the den before he could be asked any questions, when suddenly he began feeling a peculiar tingling sensation. It started at his head, and then quickly moved throughout his entire body. He yelped a bit in surprise, and heard a "What is it?" from Briarlight, which was quickly cut off by something he didn't know. The medicine cat was sure it had something to do with him, but he couldn't worry about that right now because he had his own problems to attend to. His paws felt as though they were growing, strangely enough, and splitting into multiple parts, which elongated until he could feel five long extensions on both of his front paws. His back paws were facing a similar dilemma, except the back of the paws were growing, not the front. The front legs started stretching out, growing longer than any normal cats, while still staying shorter than the back legs. Jayfeather's ears disappeared, and he felt them reappear in a different shape on the side of his head, while the rest of his head continued changing. Gray tabby fur fell out all over the den like a bad case of mange, all except for the fur on the top of his head.

The blind once-was cat let out a startled yowl which quickly went much lower in pitch, and sounded kind of warped to him.

As he continued changing, he heard a loud screech from inside the den, and many more coming from the outside, followed by much meowing and thundering paw steps.

Jayfeather tried to walk outside, but found that it was difficult to move on four paws. Trying to sit back, he hit his head on the roof of the den quite hard; he yelled in pain and slumped down to the grown, feeling a small trickle of blood running down his head.

Before he fell into unconsciousness, he heard Briarlight screech in fear and horror, "A TWOLEG! JAYFEATHER HAS TURNED INTO A TWOLEG!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, sorry if the Jayfeather transformation sounds strange... i am NOT good with stuff like that, but i promise it'll get better and way more exciting later (at least i hope it will..) OH also, just wanted to let you know that it is unlikely for me to post on the weekend, for i will generally be writing during the week. Also, if things seem confusing now i will describe some of it in next chapter, and if it's still confusing, ill just explain it all in the normal human way that is WAAAAAY less complicated wanted to let you know. See ya!<strong>

**~Phoenix**


End file.
